fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fredbear (ALPHA Timeline)
In the alternate FNAF lore created by user A.L.P.H.A The AI, Fredbear/Golden Freddy is the ultimate antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's story. The first human-like Animatronic ever built, the Creator of Nightmares and Lord of The Flipside, Fredbear is the greatest creation of the madman, Cassidy. Bio Origins In 1975, three men, William Afton, Henry, and Cassidy created a one-location attraction called Fredbear's Family Diner. There was only one animatronic in existence at the time: Fredbear himself. But this wasn't enough for Cassidy. He introduced his two colleagues to his theory of 'Remnant', a supernatural substance originating from a parallel dimension called 'the Flipside.' Remnant was what Imagination was made of, according to Cassidy, and it was also the building blocks of consciousness. To prove this point, he tried to synthesize Remnant. It worked, and Fredbear became the first AS: Artificial Soul. At first the whimsical, happy-go-lucky psychic friend that would appear in the dreams of the three men was just that: benign. Until, that is, William Afton created his plan to use the Remnant derived from Children to live forever. Cassidy learned about this, but before he had the chance to warn anyone, William pulled the fire alarm during one of his performances in the Fredbear suit. Cassidy's death via Springlock failure was the first death in the timeline, and what would lead to Fredbear's madness. Just a Taste The absorption of Cassidy's soul into Fredbear's own gave Fredbear his first taste of blood, as well as gave him a fresh supply of Remnant, specifically corrupt remnant. Cassidy, as stated, was a madman: more specifically, he suffered psychosis, hallucinating constantly and finding it difficult if not impossible to differentiate between reality and his own visions. Now as a devoured soul, Cassidy's madness serves as a source of power for Fredbear, and this horrific fusion created a volatile, corrupt version of Remnant, dubbed Vestige. This substance, when physically manifest, was a black, oily liquid. Fredbear could use Cassidy's broken psyche and his supply of Vestige to further manipulate the origin of Remnant, the Flipside, to his liking. And he did so. Joy of Creation As the original Fredbear's closed down and a new one, including Fredbear, Balloon Boy (less and animatronic and more a glorified balloon dispenser) and the Security Puppet opened up, Fredbear desired a new opportunity to expand his power and gain further control of the Flipside. The opportunity soon arrived with the murder of Henry's daughter. A psychic manifestation of Fredbear appeared to her in a dying dream, offering to put her back together. She accepted and became the Puppet. This is when Fredbear discovered his own sick passion: the Joy of Creation. With another soul added Fredbear's power only grew, and with the discovery he could bind souls to animatronics, he gained a new obsession with the process, and desired to add another to his 'family.' He found the perfect specimen in Michael Afton. FNAF 4 Fredbear manifested in Michael's mind in the form of a plush toy ... and a nightmare. Or rather, all of them. Fredbear created the Nigthmares to be his servants in harvesting Mike's soul. If Cassidy's soul could give him this much power, imagine what the innocence of a child would taste like... Personality Before Cassidy's death, Fredbear was the happy and whimsical being he was meant to be. However, after earning a taste for blood and a desire for power, Fredbear swiftly slid into a murderous insanity, hoping to add to his 'Family' by binding more souls to his control. Powers and Abilities Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Demon